<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>first light by devilmandykebaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176190">first light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilmandykebaby/pseuds/devilmandykebaby'>devilmandykebaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yurimare [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crushes, F/F, Genderbending, Pre-Relationship, Road Trips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilmandykebaby/pseuds/devilmandykebaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galo takes Lio on a little trip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yurimare [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>first light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lio didn’t even bat an eye when Galo asked her to pack up her things, hop into Galo’s beat-down car, and hit the open road. Everyone was quick to call Galo an idiot, that she needed to think before acting, but her spontaneity is what kept Lio on her toes. After so long on the run, Lio wasn’t exactly comfortable settling down into a routine just yet, and clearly Galo had picked up on that, waking her up before the sun had even risen on their day off with the promise of showing her something </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Somehow, Lio always believed her. Maybe she was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> stupid one, and she was absolutely fine with that if it meant she felt this happy all of the time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yawning out the rolled-down window as Galo sped down the highway, Lio realized she had no idea where Galo was taking her. It hadn’t even occurred to her to ask. They had still only known one another for a few months, but Lio supposed saving the world together was one way to jump-start a relationship.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sure you aren’t taking me to the middle of nowhere to get rid of me, or something?” Lio said.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo faux-gasped. “Lio. I’m part of a rescue team, you know I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span>--”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio turned to face Galo, raising an eyebrow. “But how do I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re my favorite person,” Galo said, not missing a beat. The way she had one muscular arm hanging out the window, hair blowing wildly but still looking intentional--</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Well, that was enough to shut Lio up for a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio was the type who could sleep anywhere, again, a skill she picked up from her years on the run. But somehow, when Galo was around, she was constantly on high alert. Lio wasn’t fully comfortable with the feeling of vulnerability, not just yet, but with Galo, she knew she would get there.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She had no idea how long they’d been on the road now, but the sun had fully risen, shining down on the two of them as they sang along to radio hits. Galo knew all the words, Lio pretended she did, knowing Galo would tease her for it later.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What kind of music did Mad Burnish listen to?” Galo asked, during a commercial.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio rolled her eyes. “You make it sound like we were a monolith. Gueira and Meis like rock a lot, not really my thing. I don’t really know what my favorite is.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo pouted. “How do you not have a favorite type of </span>
  <em>
    <span>music</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I dunno, you try being the leader of a revolution.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo punched her playfully. “Hey, no need to get grumpy, I know I woke you up early. By the end of this trip, you’ll have a new favorite band. We’ll listen to all kinds of stuff.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, Galo, you always know what to say,” Lio deadpanned, but she was serious, really.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo’s face grew bright red, and Lio decided she really liked that look on her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pit stopped at a gas station, and it took all of Lio’s self-control to not stock up, as if on instinct. Galo grabbed an iced tea and some donuts, and in her indecision, Lio picked some potato chips to snack on, which she somewhat regretted. Galo paid for everything, and Lio felt a little spoiled, not bothering to remind herself she was unemployed and living at Galo’s disposal for the time being. She’d make it up to her, get back on her feet in time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we almost the--</span>
  <em>
    <span>MMPH</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Lio was cut off by Galo shoving a mini donut into her mouth with her free hand, the other on the wheel. She was the pilot between the two, so Lio wasn’t surprised Galo was a great driver. She was too perfect, and handsome, and--</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, we are,” Galo answered. “I am but your humble chariot, Galo Thymos--”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, shut it,” Lio nudged her back, Galo being the one on the wheel be damned. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo wasn’t phased, and all of the sudden Lio wondered if she had driven this route many times, taking lots of other girls there. It was none of Lio’s business, and what mattered was </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Lio hated how the notion made her feel. Galo had a life before her, and she made space just for Lio and was forging the way forward with her in mind.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And that meant everything.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>At long last, Galo had pulled up and parked haphazardly at a lake’s edge, not her typical frozen lake for cooling down. That one was still out of sorts from the two of them being tossed inside and uncovering the secret beneath the depths, much to Galo’s dismay. However, having Lio at her side every day seemed to be helping with her hot-headed tendencies.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Looks like it’s gonna be a hot one,” Galo said, shading her eyes from the sun’s rays. “Perfect!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She pulled off her shirt in one quick tug, tossing it atop the car, looking very proud of herself.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Galo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lio hissed. What was she doing, taking off her shirt like that?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh? It’s hot, we’re gonna swim,” she said, apparently dressed for the occasion in her water-proof sports bra. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wish I knew that,” Lio muttered. She hoped Galo packed extra clothes for her, because she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going swimming in her lace bralette. She hadn’t had the chance to change out of Galo’s oversized FDPP shirt and leggings she slept in, so that was going to be her swimsuit for the day.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo had already dashed towards the water, the reflecting light enough to hurt Lio’s eyes. Not quite the same as a flame, but welcome nonetheless. Lio began making her way towards the shore, the earth beneath her feet warm and steady. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>coming</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lio stuck out her tongue at Galo, who was waving and beckoning with those strong arms of hers. She still wasn’t accustomed to feeling so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The water was naturally heated by the sun beating down on the surface, and Lio decided to surprise Galo today, sprinting towards her and leaping with all her might.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Lio, </span>
  <em>
    <span>WOAH</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The two of them toppled into the translucent water. Lio was stronger than she looked, able to knock over the much sturdier Galo easily, and she opened her eyes under the water just to see Galo submerged, her hair blending into the brilliant blue.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When they broke through the surface again, they met eyes for a moment, only to simultaneously burst into laughter. Lio worked hard each morning to ensure her hair had volume the way she liked, and now Galo was going to see her looking like nothing short of a mop.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I don’t mind.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lio flinched as she felt Galo grab her hand under the water, grinning at her like a sunbeam.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aren’t you glad we came here?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio squeezed back, knowing that this was another beginning.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah,” she scooted closer to Galo. “I am.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And she was ready to go anywhere else, as long as Galo was the one leading the way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for riley the co ceo of yurimare...love u brother</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>